Le grand méchant Bug
by Fe Clochette
Summary: Rares les fics frnaçaises sur les samouraïs ,et encore plus rare que ce soit drôle ! Si ça vous intéresse entrez..
1. Chapter 1

**Le Grand Méchant Bug **

Les fics comiques sur les Samouraïs de l' Eternel sont une denrée rare , en français du moins . Je m'y colle , et sur ce , ils ne m'appartiennent pas , je le rappelle . En avant !

-Chapitre 1

Hééé ? Hello ? Hého ? Ya quelqu'un ? Vous m'entendez ? 

Ryo : Oui , moi . Alors hurle moins fort merci .

Je le crois pas ….Y m'entend en plus … 

Thomas : Moi aussi …on peut savoir qui tu es ?

Fée Clochette , j'étais bien tranquillement devant l'ordi quand soudain… 

Sarky : Tu sais peut-être pourquoi le décor est devenu tout blanc et qu' il n'y a plus que nous ?

**Heu…Non . J'étais devant EternellySamouraïs .com et tout a disparu sauf vous ….**

Yann : A cause de toi on dirait ?

**J'espère que non …J'appuie sur « actualiser » depuis tout à l'heure et ça marche pas …**

Rock : J'y comprend que dalle à ton histoire moi ….Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ?

Ben , on dirait … 

Voix : …un bug . Tu a deviné juste , mon enfant ….

Au coin du vide sidéral de l'écran , on remarque alors un cafard , si ce n'est qu'il est d'une dimension à rendre jaloux Arkatacor dans sa version géante , et qu'il est harnaché dans une armure effrayante .

Vous …Vous êtes pas le bug , tout de même ? 

Bug : Si , ça te pose un problème ?

Rock : Oui , pourquoi que vous avez cette apparence ridicule ?

Bug : COMMENT !

Thomas : Mais non , c'est logique : « bug » , ça veut dire « insecte » en anglais ….

Bug : Merci …pour ça , je vous détruirai pas immédiatement . Je vous laisse une chance : vous devez me rattrapper à la course .

La quoi ? 

Bug : Tu devra les guider , si vous me rattrapez et que je suis vaincu , je m'engage à laisser ce site réapparaître ; mais sinon il disparaîtra pour de bon et je tuerai ceux-là ( regard vers les samouraïs et Craor) en prime .

Le Bug disparaît en traversant une des parois blanches sans autre forme de procès .

Et il fallait qu'une telle responsabilité me tombe dessus … 

Ryo : Au lieu de te plaindre , si tu cliquais qu'on puisse le suivre ?

**Voilà voilà ! Désolée ….**

Le décor change , on dirait une banlieue franchement miteuse de ville américaine .

Il aurait pas l'intention de nous mener dans des sites interdits aux mineurs , par hasard ? 

Bug : Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ….T'es majeure et vaccinée ….

Oui , mais eux pas ! 

Loin de prendre part à ce débat ennuyeux , quelqu'un se rappelle qu'on est venu ici pour la bagarre :

Craor qui saute à la gorge du Bug .

Bug : Raaaaaahhhh ! Couché minou ! Rappelez le tout de suite !

Ryo : Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez …

Thomas : On devrait le laisser faire , comme ça la question est réglée …

Le Bug l'arrache finalement et le lâche à terre avant de tourner les talons .

Rock : Hé ! Où qu'y va , là ?

**Facile ….**

Yann : Comment ça ?

**Vous êtes idiots ou vous le faites exprès ? On va pouvoir le suivre comme dans le petit Poucet , regardez …**

En effet , le sang verdâtre de la bestiole est tombé en gouttes tout au long du chemin .

Les samouraïs suivent la piste tête baissée jusqu'à ce que …

Tous : AÏE !

Ils se cognent à la porte à double battant d'un bar .

Ryo : ….Il est là ?

Sarky : Apparemment .Bon , y'a qu'à rentrer alors …

**Non .**

Rock : Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !

**Vous rentrerez pas comme ça , parce que le bar est interdit aux animaux .**

Craor se couche près du seuil en grondant .

**Et puis aussi parce que dans cette tenue on va vous prendre pour des dingues .**

Ryo : Wha , si c'est que ça …

Leurs armures disparaissent et ils pénètrent dans le lieu de débauche ; site officiel de bar mal famé .

Sarky : Ben pourquoi tu prend leur dépliant ?

Thomas : Ca va pas , non ? C'est une carte du Web !

Barman : Ca sera ?

Ryo : Cinq bières .

Rock : La même chose pour moi .

Barman : Quel âge ?

Ryo : Pardon ?

Barman : Z'avez quel âge ? J'ai pas le droit de servir les mineurs !

Ryo : Ben ,quatorze ans .

Barman : Alors , bonsoir !

Ryo : Je crois plutôt qu'on va rester ; à moins bien sûr que vous ne préfériez que je signale aux autorités que votre chaudière dépasse la limite maximale autorisée de 4,7 degrés …

Thomas : …Et moi , que votre système de ventilation ne fonctionne qu'à 50 de ses capacités ….

Rock : ….Ou bien que vous êtes installé sur une zone sismique ….

Sarky : …Que votre halogène pourrait bien déclencher un incendie si vous changez pas l'ampoule bientôt ….

Yann : …Ou alors , que votre eau de robinet est pas potable en prime ….

Barman : Ca va , ça va ! On va s'arranger alors … ( qu'est ce qu'ils ont à m'envoyer des inspections à c'te heure ! )

Ryo : Au fait , vous auriez pas vu un cafard géant par ici ?

Barman : Un quoi ? J'ai l'impression que t'es déjà bourré …

Ca ne saurait tarder en tout cas : savoir que le Bug a déjà filé n'empêche pas les héros de s'asseoir quand même .

Ca va pas , non ? Hors d'ici tout de suite ! 

Ryo : Dis donc ! Vu que tu nous a mis dans la merde t'as pas d'ordres à donner je crois ….

Rock : Ouais , autant profiter qu'il y ait pas de coins comme ça sur nos sites …

Je le crois pas ….. Y va falloir attendre à la sortie , et Dieu sait dans quel état ils seront ….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

…Pitoyable , l'état .

Ca , c'est malin ! 

Ryo : Pas zi fort !

Si je veux … 

Rock : Moins fort il a dit , pazque là ….

**Se fourrer dans des situations pareilles ….**

Thomas : Ben z'est pour une fois ….

Et comment je fais moi maintenant ? 

Sarky : Ben t'es azzez grande pour te débrouiller là , non ?

Rires idiots .

Il faudrait …Ah oui , je sais . Yann , le Bug est derrière toi ! 

Yann : Hein ? Où za ? PUIZZZANZE DE L'EAU !

Il n'y avait personne , mais une fois la petite troupe arrosée ( pas facile de viser quand on est bourré comme un coing et qu'on en a pas l'habitude ) ils retrouvent leurs esprits .

Et repartent de très méchante humeur en faisant floc- floc .

-Ca va être plus facile que prévu …

Ryo : (position d'attaque) Qui a dit ça ?

Le Bug : Le Pape !

Il change aussitôt de site …Les samouraïs y sont conduits d'un clic … Et se retrouvent dans une pièce tapissée de rouge .

Thomas : Il s'est encore échappé …

Rock : Ouais , y'a personne ici ….

Voix : Mais si , ya moi …

Une dame teinte en blond platine et en robe de chambre de satin fait son apparition .

Qui diable êtes –vous ? 

Dame : Je suis Claire Viviane et ceci est mon site officiel !

Quoi ! Pas l'actrice porno tout de même ! 

Claire Viviane : Si , pourquoi pas ?

Yann : Ca veut dire quoi porno ?

**Pour ça ! C'est des mineurs , bordel ! (que c'est le cas de le dire )**

Claire Viviane : Ah ? Intéressant …

On va pas s'attarder , hein ? Z'auriez pas vu passer un bug par ici ? 

CV : Si , il m'a dit qu'il avait trois quarts d'heure à perdre et il m'a demandé la chambre 69 avec Carla.

J'aurais dû m'en douter …Il ne recule devant rien … 

Ryo : C'est quel étage ?

CV : Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de le déranger ?

Thomas : Heu …Non. Là , en effet , ce serait lâche et contraire à toute déontologie de l'attaquer maintenant .

Sarky : On va pas l'attendre tout de même ?

Je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire … 

CV : C'est ça , et nous on va en profiter pour faire connaissance ….Dites –moi , vous êtes des antivirus ?

Non , des samouraïs qui commandent aux éléments ! Tu pourrais pas comprendre … 

CV : C'est vrai ? De plus en plus intéressant !

Elle se dirige vers sa commode et ouvre le tiroir …

Oh ! Ne faites rien que la morale réprouve ! 

Claire se retourne avec un calepin à la main .

CV : Bien sûr que non ! De tels phénomènes , je pense plutôt les interviewer pour passer le temps !

Elle s'assied devant Ryo qui sera le premier interrogé .

CV : Alors dites –moi …Dans ce groupe , vous êtes ….

Ryo : Bah , juste celui qui bute l'ennemi à la fin pourquoi ?

CV : Génial…et vous avez déjà eu une copine dites-moi ?

Ryo : Quoi ? Heu ,non , chais pas peut –être …

CV : Je comprend pas …

Je crois qu'il veut parler de Luna qui est morte avant d'avoir pu tenter quoique ce soit c'est ça ? 

CV : Salope ….Ca va faire chuter mon audience , ça …Bon , dans ce cas , quel votre genre de fille ?

Ryo : Heeeeu ….Peut-être une nana qui me suivrait sans se poser de questions ,qui aurait pas peur si il y a un risque de se prendre une rouste au passage , et pourrait se débrouiller seule si on l'attaque …

CV : Bref , un copain avec une poitrine ! (ricane) Amusant ….et dites –moi , quelle est la taille de votre _censuré_ ?

**Non mais dites donc , ça vous regarde pas ! **

CV : Tagueule , Jiminy Cricket ! Alors ?

Ryo : Ben 15 cm on m'a dit à la dernière visite médicale , pourquoi ?

CV : Donc , la moyenne (soupir) . A vous , s'il vous plaît …vous êtes …

Sarky : Représentant d'une illustre lignée de combattants en arts martiaux pur sang- je suis pas métissé c'est des mensonges – pour qui la voie de la victoire est celle de la méditation qui est la voie comme disait Laotzeu qui …

CV : Permettez , moi j'y connais rien en méditation ( mon truc , c'est plutôt l'impulsion !) . Vous avez déjà eu une copine ?

Sarky : ( méchamment ) Non !

CV : Ah ? A vous voir j'aurais plutôt cru que vous aviez du succès …

Sarky : Non ,et alors ? Ca vous pose un problème ?

CV : Non , non …Dites –moi ….C'est quoi votre type de femme ?

Sarky : Heu …

CV : Quoi ? Vous savez pas ?

Sarky : Non …J'y avais jamais pensé …

CV : Et la taille de votre _censuré_ ?

Sarky : La grandeur est pas une question de taille , vous savez ça ?

CV : Le pauvre , je crois que j'ai compris …Vous seriez pas impuissant par hasard ?

Sarky : Quoi ! Qui vous a dit ça ! Ma sœur ? Salope !( part chercher son bâton de kendo )

CV : Hem ! ( à Yann) Maintenant dites –moi …

Yann : Oh moi , j'ai la vertu de la compassion et je suis effectivement pour le respect de l'adversaire , de la terre , de l'eau , des oiseaux , des baleines , des enfants , de ….

CV : Ca va aller j'ai compris …maintenant expliquez –moi , votre style de femme ?

Yann : Ca serait bien qu 'elle partage mon point de vue et ne s'attende pas à ce que je l'aide à régler ses comptes …

CV : Vous avez peur ?

Yann : Non , mais j'aime pô m' battre c'est tout ! Et si vous continuez avec ces questions j'appelle mon copain qui vous cassera la tronche ! Beuh !

CV : Pas la peine de pleurer …C'est qui ? ( se retourne et voit Rock) Ah , oui ! Et vous , dites –moi…

Rock : Ben j'suis les potes et c'est encore mieux si ya à bouffer et des méchants sur qui taper !

CV : (C'est marrant , il me rappelle un gaulois de BD !) Et votre type de fille ?

Rock : Légère .

CV : Heu …pourquoi ?

Rock : Z'avez d'jà essayé de porter une gonzesse d'une main et le plateau télé de l'autre , vous ?

En v'la une question !

CV : …Logique …La taille de votre _censuré_ …..

Rock : Quoi ?

CV : Le jules , le bonhomme , le grand chauve à col roulé , le ….

Rock : Ah oui ! Vous voulez la longueur ou la largeur ?

CV : Je préfère pas savoir et sortez la tête du mini bar quand je vous parle ! Bon …et vous …

Thomas : Je suis un physiocrate de l'ordre et de la stratégie , et pense que la martialité des situations s'accompagne nécessairement de préparation évitant toute victoire à la phyrrus …

CV : Hé ? J'ai rien compris !

**Lui y'en a dire que lui y'en a penser à moyens d'éviter la casse , toi comprendre femme blanche ? **

CV : Là oui , merci ! Quel est votre genre de fille ?

Thomas : Je ne saurais pas dire puisque j'ai fort peu de chances de tomber sur une dame qui comprendra ce que je dis , sauf votre respect .

CV : ( ma tête va exploser !) Hin ,hin ,merci…La taille du …

Thomas : …Membre viril importe peu du moment qu' il est normalement conformé c'est à dire entre 10 et 20 cm comme 60 de la population masculine ; si ça vous intéresse à ce point essayez les élevages bovins .

CV : Dites- donc , c'est moi l'experte là-dessus ou vous ? Vous m'entendez ? Argh ! Il s'est endormi !

Les nerfs de Claire Viviane lâchent définitivement et elle court se chercher des cachets .

**Ben dites- donc la faire tourner en bourrique cette cochonne je pensais pas que vous y arriveriez ! Félicitations ! **

Bug : Moi non plus …

Ryo : Il est déjà là , lui ?

Bug : Oups …

Ryo : Vite , faut le suivre !

Voilà , voilà … 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Toujours personne de l'autre côté ? Ca devient rageant !

**Bon ,alors déjà , je vais plus le laisser nous entraîner dans des endroits classés NC-17 ! Je vais retrouver ce site moi-même ! Bon …. Où est ce moteur de recherche ..Et si j'appuie là …. Ah ! Voilà ….**

Ryo : C'est raté , ton truc ….On est arrivé à un carrefour , on dirait …

**Ouais , mais le carrefour de tous vos sites ! Ya plus qu'à trouver le bon chemin , tu fais voir le plan , Thomas ?**

Thomas : Heeeeu ….

Quoi encore ? 

Thomas : C'est ta faute aussi , si t'avais pas changé de site si brutalement ….

De fait , la carte est trouée au milieu .

**Raaah ….Il va falloir chercher au hasard , maintenant ….**

Tous : Super !

Et les voilà partis aux cinq coins du carrefour , sans qu'on puisse les arrêter .

Ryo : C'est quoi ça ? « Quand ces putains d'OAV seront traduites en français ? »

Sarky : Et ça ? « Théories fumeuses » quant à savoir si je suis bien métissé ? Ils ont dû fumer les webmasters , effectivement !

Thomas : « Qui c'est le plus fort ? » Allons , allons ….Nul besoin de débat stérile !

Rock : Hey , les gars ! Une galerie de portraits !

Ils s'y précipitent tous .

Yann : Drôle de tronches …

Thomas : C'est parce que c'est une galerie SD , voyons …

Ryo : Et à côté ? Ah , « Fanfictions » . C'est plein de sections ….

Yann : Celle –là c'est quoi ? Ya…oï ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

**Rien du tout ! Sors de là tout de suite ! **

Rock : Ya aussi du Fanart ! Et une rubrique Yaoï , aussi !

Ils s'y engouffrent tous instantanément .

**Aïe aïe aïe …**

…Et ressortent trente secondes plus tard , le teint verdâtre comme après un mal de mer …

Ryo : Oulà…

Rock : C'était …

Thomas : Indécent ?

Sarky : Pire …

Yann : ….

Ryo : J'me dégoûte tiens …

**Le prend pas mal , c'est juste de l'art …**

Thomas : …Ou du cochon .

Rires .

Sarky : On a eu de la chance qu'il y aie pas eu le tigre avec , tiens !

Ryo : Au fait , où il est passé ?

Un espace marqué « Goodies » est resté entrouvert .

A l'intérieur , en plus de Craor occupé à câliner une peluche à son effigie , c'est une avalanche de produits divers et variés .

**Faites voir ? Beuh , rien en français ! C'est pas juuuste !**

Sarky : …C'est quoi ce manga de merde où ils nous tuent à la fin !

Thomas : Ca peut pas être pire que les doujinshis ! Regarde moi ça ….

Yann : Oooooh , des figurines ….

Ryo : T'as cassé la mienne en deux ! Ca va pas non !

Rock : Pff , aucune solidité ces machins …

Yann : Et cette section ? « Bande originale ? » Wahou !

Encore une fois , ils y vont tous et c'est un silence inquiétant qui succède .

**Ca va ? Vous êtes où ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Bon , entrons dans cette section …**

Le choc : Ils sont installés sur une scène , avec Ryo qui tient le micro , Yann le clavier , Rock la batterie marquée _NG five_ et Sarky et Thomas héritent de ce qui reste c'est à dire les guitares électriques.

Ryo : _C'est dans notre vraaaaiee nature , c'est d'avoir quaaatorze ans ….._

Craor tente en vain de se boucher les oreilles en poussant des grondements déchirants .

Je suis d'accord avec lui , arrêtez ça tout de suite c'est inhumain ! Sinon , les grand moyens ! 

Ryo : _Comme des connaaa ….._Hey ! Ya plus de jus ?

Nan , j'ai débranché avant que le CSA n'aie besoin de sévir ! 

Voix du Bug : Trop tard , vu qu'un vacarme pareil ça s'entend jusqu'à l'autre bout du Web ! Feu !

Un jet d'acide fait fondre la batterie .

Rock : Hé ! C'est pas du jeu !

Foutez le camp avant qu'il ne vous fasse fondre aussi ! Viteuh ! 

Et c'est la débandade jusque vers la section la mieux protégée , la Yaoï : un portail blindé en principe fait pour interdire l'entrée aux mineurs la ferme .

Bug : Ah non , là c'est pas du jeu ! Sortez !

Ryo : Excellente idée , on va te latter la tête une bonne fois pour toutes !

Ah ,non ! 

Tous : Comment ça non ?

**Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il serait peut-être temps que j'aille me coucher moi ! On reprendra ça demain ! **

Bug : En effet …(baîlle ) bon , je vais roupiller chez Claire Viviane mais demain à la première heure je retourne vous chercher et cette fois pas de quartier !

Ryo : Euh …Et nous ?

Quoi ? 

Thomas : On dort où ?

Ben , ici ! 

Ils sont dans une pièce avec un lit deux places .

Yann : C'est quoi ici normalement ?

On dirait un décor de fic yaoï … 

Rock : Il va falloir qu' on dorme tous dedans ?

**En effet .**

Tous : …

**Faites pas cette tête , aucun auteur ne viendra à cette heure ci ! Promis , il se passera rien même si vous êtes dans le même lit !**

Sarky : En attendant à six on sera vachement serrés ….

Ryo : Six ? Pourquoi est – ce que …Ah non , descend de là !

Ca , c'est pour Craor qui s'est déjà vautré de tout son long sur le lit .

Il faut les efforts conjugués de tous les samouraïs pour l'arracher au matelas et le contraindre à s'allonger par terre .

Ryo : (en sueur) J'ai déjà jamais réussi à lui apprendre à pas mettre plein de poils sur le canapé …

Thomas : ….Je sens qu'on va en bouffer toute la nuit …Yann ? Où il est passé ?

Il revient , avec , sous le bras …

Rock : La peluche de Craor ? Qu'est ce que tu veux en faire ?

Yann : Heu …

Sarky : Tu peux toujours pas t'endormir sans doudou ? Je le crois pas !

Yann : Et toi , tu dors bien avec ton sabre !

Rock : Tant qu'on y est dans les réclamations , tu pourrais pas nous laisser de la couverture Ryo ?

Ryo : C'est indispensable ….

Thomas : Et pourquoi ?

Ryo : Je dors à poil .

Les autres : ( rougissant ) OK …Garde –la ….

**Chuis tentée de rester du coup , mais , heu , la fatigue l'emporte …Voyez la suite demain….**

_Et libre à vous de m'aider par des rewiews ! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Allumons voir ….Ah ! Ils sont en train de se réveiller …Alors , ça c'est bien passé ? 

Ryo : (poches sous les yeux ) Ah non ! Yann , t'étais pas obligé de te pendre à mon cou en hurlant « Au secours ! » en plein milieu de la nuit !

Yann : Mais –heu , j'avais rêvé que les démons revenaient ….

Sarky : ( à Rock ) Et c'est toi qui a ronflé comme un train ?

Rock : Oh , ça va ! Moi au moins je me lève quand c'est l'heure !

Ca , c'est pour Thomas qui n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux . Les secousses , les hurlements dans les oreilles , les coups de traversins et même les baffes n'y font rien , jusqu'à ce que les autres le poussent par terre .

Je le crois pas ! On serait attaqués de nuit que tu nous laisserais crever , hum ? 

Thomas : ( baîlle ) Uh ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

Sarky : Un jour , faudra qu'on lui offre un réveil qui a l'intensité de la sirène des pompiers , et encore , pas sûr que ça marche !

Ils finissent par se rhabiller et par sortir jusqu'au carrefour , prudemment ….

Ryo : A la première heure mon œil !

En effet , il n'y a personne .

**Ca fait rien …je vais chercher moi-même …Voyons ….essayons … « Groupes de héros » … Ah ! Voilà , on entre dans un site …**

Personne encore , et plus inquiétant le coin n'a pas l'air très familier .

Zut … 

Rock : Tu serais pas une tanche en informatique toi des fois ?

Oui , mais c'est pas une raison pour … 

Voix : Nous sommes attaquées ! Tiare lunaire , agis tout de suite ! Yaaaaah !

Ils reculent juste à temps pour éviter le frisbee qui se plante à leur pieds .

J'ai un doute affreux , là … 

En effet , surgissent successivement Bunny , Raya , Molly , Marcy et Mathilda .

**Il manquait plus que ça ! Un site Sailor Moon ! Pourtant , avec la recherche « groupe de héros » ( se tape la tête sur le clavier d'ordi) j'aurais dû m'en douter ! **

Ryo : Heu …le prenez pas comme ça mesdames , on veut pas vous attaquer …

Raya : Mesdemoiselles ! Et je te l'avais bien dit andouille !

Bunny : Ah ouais ?

Raya : Ouais !

Elles commencent à s'étriper mutuellement .

Mathilda : …Faites pas attention …Vous êtes pas envoyés par la lune noire , alors ?

Rock : La quoi ? Non !

Sarky : Et vous êtes pas de la dynastie ?

Marcy : La quoi ? Ah , non plus !

Molly : Plus modestement , vous êtes des hères égarés il me semble …..

Yann : On croirait entendre Thomas …Ca fait peur …

Raya : ( en train d'étrangler Bunny avec une de ses couettes ) On peut pas parler comme Molly , elle a 300 de QI !

Thomas : Ben moi aussi …

Molly : (très intéressée) Ah vraiment ?

Bunny : ( se relève) _Kef _! Dans ce cas qui vous êtes ?

Ryo : Les Samouraïs de l'Eternel , quintuor d'intervention pour sauver la Terre des griffes du Mal absolu …

Bunny : Ah ? Ca tombe bien : nous sommes les Sailors Senshi , quintette d'intervention pour sauver la Terre également .Bunny , enchantée …

Ryo : Ryo …

Rock : Moi c'est Rock et pourquoi tu te présente toujours en premier d'abord ?

Raya : Raya , ravie de tomber sur quelqu'un qui se laisse pas faire par son leader non plus !

Sarky : Sarky …

Mathilda : Mathilda …( Bave en le regardant )

Marcy : Marcy …

Yann : Hein ? Heu , Yann . ( A Rock) Alors pour confire les gencives de cancrelat ….

Marcy : Oh ! C'est la première fois que je tombe sur quelqu'un qui connaît cette recette aussi !

Yann : Tiens , moi aussi …

**Bon …Il se fait tard et ils ont un Bug à poursuivre ….**

Bunny : Ah ?

Ryo : Oui , mais ça m'étonnerais qu'il vienne jusqu'ici .

Molly : ( grand sourire) Dans ce cas rien ne presse , vous prendrez bien un moment le temps que je montre ma nouvelle encyclopédie de physique quantique à Thomas ?

Thomas : C'est vrai ? Super !

Et il la suit .

Marcy : Et moi , tu veux bien m'expliquer comment tu les fais les gencives de cancrelat confites ?

Yann : Heu …Oui , si tu veux …

Raya a dû faire une proposition du même acabit à Rock puisqu'elle a déjà filé avec lui tandis que Mathilda s'en va avec Sarky sous le bras sans trop lui demander son avis .

Mais faites quelque chose ! Enfin , là on risque plus rien , Bunny a déjà l'homme masqué … 

Bunny : ( à Ryo ) Tu viens , j'habite là –bas ?

**Je le crois pas …Me laisser en plan toute seule comme ça , bande d'ingrats…Ils vont pas tarder à savoir ce que peut avoir une fille derrière la tête …**

Dans la chambre de Molly , celle –ci écoute avec ravissement Thomas lui commenter les volumes . Soudain , elle l'entraîne derrière le tas formé par ceux-ci ….

Chez Marcy , Yann s'extasie du résultat qu'ils ont obtenu tous deux , sans remarquer l'aphrodisiaque que la coquinette répand sur la préparation avant de lui demander innocemment d'y goûter .

Raya et Rock pleurent de rire en se contant mutuellement les roustes les plus mémorables qu'ils ont pu flanquer ; quand prétextant de chercher qui est le plus fort Raya se jette sur lui .

Mathilda écoute Sarky lui expliquer ses multiples problèmes avec la gente féminine quand elle lui propose soudain d' envisager la chose sous un autre angle .

**Je regarderais pas la suite , ça va virer au crossover hentaï ! Claire Viviane serais trop contente… une chance qu'on soit passés chez elle avant d'arriver ici …..**

Luna : Lâche-moi , espèce de pervers !

Ca , c'est pour Craor qui pour s'occuper se met à câliner la chatte noire comme sa peluche la veille .

Luna : Artémis ! Au secooooooours !

**Heu … Le prend pas mal , c'est juste qu'il te prend pour son petit …j'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait autant l'instinct paternel …**

Luna : Ah ! Si ce n'est que ça …

**C'est ça …Et moi , en attendant , il va falloir que j'attende qu'ils se fassent initier ….c'est pas une vie ! **


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapitre 5

Au bout de trois longues heures , nos dix héros – un peu échevelés- finissent quand même par revenir à l'endroit où les félins les ont patiemment attendus .

Bunny : Te voilà Luna …

Ryo : Où ça !

Bunny : Ben , là ….

Ryo : Ah , c'est ton chat …

T'as pas la conscience tranquille on dirait … 

Ryo : Si , pourquoi ?

Bunny : Je lui ai montré ma collection de pierres de lune …

Boum ! ( bruit des autres qui tombent à la renverse)

Ryo : …Et vous ?

Molly : Pas nous ….hi , hi …

Thomas : Elle m'a montré les 69 cérébraux …

Pardon ! 

Molly : C'est pas facile : avec le cervelet arrière droit , et …

**Passez moi les détails ! Pendant ce temps j'ai bossé , moi , et j'ai trouvé de l'aide ! Alors en avant les feignants qu'on retrouve le Bug les premiers ! **

Hop , changement de site .

Les Sailors : Mais- heu ….

Ryo : Ah ! Ici au moins , on connaît !

Rock : Et on va chez qui , là ?

**Puisque je suis une tanche en informatique comme tu dis , j'ai cherché quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas ! Reste à trouver sa maison ….**

Tim : Ah , vous voilà !

Yann : Il doit nous conduire ?

Oui , pourquoi ? 

Thomas : Pour rien … (soupir )

Tim : Alors , dans quelle galère vous vous êtes fourrés cette fois ?

Sarky : Rien ,rien …

Tim : Ah ! Si c'est rien moi je vous dis pas où …

Rock : (précipitamment) Problème de bug .

Tim : Ooooh …Je pourrais venir ?

Ryo : Heu…Ca risque d'être dangereux…

Tim : C'est toujours pareil …C'était pourtant pas dangereux d'aller traîner dans les sites de Sailors ; pourtant on me laisse pas entrer …

Yann : (gêné) C'était pas de ton âge …

Tim : Et du vôtre non plus , non ? Hein , dites ? Hein ? ( bruit de baffe) Aïeuh ! (s'enfuit en pleurant )

Ryo : J'ai pas pu m'empêcher ….

La prochaine fois retiens -toi , il va finir par se plaindre à SOS enfants battus ! 

Sarky : Ben dans ce cas la prochaine fois c'est moi !

Rock : Ou moi ! Ca me démangeait …

**Pathétique …Bon , de tout façon on est arrivés .**

Thomas : C'est la maison de Sandy , ça …

Exact …je vois qu'elle pour nous tirer de ce merdier … 

Sandy : (air très las) Bon , c'est quoi le monstre , cette fois ?

Ryo : Bug informatique que menace nos sites et nos vies .

Sandy : C'est tout ? Ah ! ( s'installe à son clavier) Heu …des années 2000 le site c'est ça ?

Oui , pourquoi ? 

Sandy : Parce que j'ai du matos des années 80 .

**Raaah….**

Sandy : C'est pas grave , c'est pas grave ! Je vais me débrouiller ….Vu pour la dernière fois à l'embranchement des sites …A prévu le round final à ….Aaah ! J'ai trouvé …

**Si vite ? ( je suis dégoûtée ! ) **

On voit sur son ordinateur quelque chose qui ressemble fort à un ring .

Sandy : Ya plus qu' à changer de site …

Boum ! Ils sont déjà tous partis .

Sandy : Et merci pour rien ! C'est pas vrai ! Un conseil ma vieille , ne deviens jamais un faire valoir féminin ! C'est franchement pas gratifiant !

Je prend note …Bon , allons-y … 

Le lieu ressemble fort à une arène de boxe sans spectateurs . Sur le ring , les samouraïs qui attendent avec inquiétude ….

Bug : Me voilà , bande de nuls ! J'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez là si vite !

Et c'est parti ! A ma gauche , 20 mètres et 30 tonnes , « Cancrelat ! » Uh ? C'est quoi ça ? Ben je suis le commentateur ! Hého ! Ya déjà moi ! Peut-être , mais moi le Bug m'a payé pour ça alors … 

Bug : Oui , sauf que je ne t'ai pas dit d'employer un nom pareil…

Vous inquiétez pas y'en a pour tout le monde . A ma droite , « Tête brûlée » … 

Ryo : En voilà un nom idiot en effet !

Avec « Marmotte » … 

Thomas : Très spirituel …

_**« Poisson rouge » ….**_

Yann : Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

_**« Poseur » …**_

Sarky : Comment ?

Et « Rentre-dedans »… 

Rock : Bien dit …alors , on se le fait ?

Tous : A MOI ARMURE ANCESTRALE !

Magnifique ! Ca commence à peine que « Cancrelat » semble déjà en difficulté …. 

En effet , le Bug est complètement empêtré dans les fameux rouleaux à fleurs dont la chute accompagne toujours l'arrivée des armures .

Bug : …Et je parle pas des pétales de roses dans la bouche ! Pffft !

Ryo : Alors , tu déclare forfait ?

Bug : J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! JET D' ACIDE !

Il fait fondre les rubans , se redresse ….

_**« Tête brûlée » contre attaque …**_

Ryo : PUISSANCE DU FEU !

Bug : Pathétique …Mon briquet fait mieux !

Sarky : PUISSANCE DE LA LUMIERE !

_**Hélas pour « Poseur » , son éclair a rebondi sur la carapace de son adversaire et vient de l'assommer…. « Poisson Rouge » aura-t-il plus de succès ?**_

Yann : PUISSANCE DE L'EAAAAAARGH !

Il recule juste à temps pour ne pas se faire piétiner .

Rock : Ras le bol ….Attends voir ….PUISSANCE DE LA TERRE !

Aïe ! Les pierres de « Rentre-dedans » ont toutes fondu au contact de l'acide de « Cancrelat » ! 

Bug :Il en manque pas un , là ?

En effet ! Où est passé « Marmotte » ? 

Thomas : PUISSANCE DE L'AIR !

_**Incroyable ! « Marmotte » était caché au plafond et a surpris son adversaire par derrière !**_

Bug : Pas mal ta feinte mon gars mais pour renverser quelqu'un de ma taille faudrait autre chose que ton petit courant d'air ….

**_On dirait que_** **_« Crin- Blanc » a l'intention d'agir lui aussi …_**

Sauf que quand Craor saute au cou du Bug , il y a un bruit sinistre d'acier…

Bug : Ce coup –ci j'ai un protège- gorge sale bête !

_**La bande de « Tête brûlée » semble avoir épuisé toutes ses attaques …**_

Bug : C'est ça ! Et moi , je vais les ….

PIOOONG ! Il se mange un frisbee lunaire en plein dans les mandibules .

Bug : Fa f'est pas vufte , ve peux plus craffer d'acide maintenant ! Qui a fait fa !

Sailor Moon : Ah , vous voilà ! Elles m'ont tannée pour qu'on vous retrouve !

_**C'est tout bonnement incroyable ! Cette attaque était due à l'intervention de « Minute Blonde » ! **_

Sailor Moon : Qui est le crétin qui a dit ça !

Sailor Mercure : Salut ! Vous nous aviez quittées un peu abruptement…

**_Accompagnée de « Grosse tête »…._**

Sailor Jupiter : Et on dirait qu'on arrive à temps !

…_**.de « Sœur de Bocuse » …**_

Sailor Vénus : Ouais , c'est lui votre grand méchant ?

…_**.de « Fausse blonde » …**_

Sailor Mars : C'est tout , vous n'auriez pas autre chose ?

…_**Et de « Feu au c…**_

Sailor Mars : Dis la suite Coco , et c'est toi qui aura le feu au fesses !

Hem ! Quoi qu'il en soi elles semblent déterminées à intervenir … 

Bug : Fa vaut pas !

Sailor Moon : Ici , la loi c'est moi ! Allez !

_**« Cancrelat » n'est plus en mesure de répliquer à« Grosse tête » dont le brouillard empêche de voir… Il se prend les pattes dans la chaîne de l'amour de « Fausse blonde » traîtreusement dans le passage … « Sœur de Bocuse » et « Feu au –hem - ! » le grillent sur place …Ah ? Et un crépuscule lunaire de « Minute blonde » pour aplatir le tout …**_

Tremblants comme des feuilles , les samouraïs regardent sans y croire la bouillie informe qu'est devenu leur ennemi .

Ryo : Dites- donc , c'est quand même nous qu'il avait défié !

**Ouais , mais pour le coup elles se sont montrées plus efficaces puisque votre site a enfin réapparu ! **

Sailor Vénus : C'est vrai ? Cool ! On reprend : C'est quoi ton téléphone ?

Sarky : Un Sony , pourquoi ?

Heu…Je crois qu'elle veut le numéro …Si t'es d'accord pour le donner évidemment … 

Sarky : Oui , pourquoi ?

**Toujours ça de pris … Mais j'y songe ….**

Tous : Quoi ?

…**Vous allez rire , mais il aurait peut-être suffi que je me serve de Norton Antivirus !**

Tous : Quoi ! On va te tuer !

**Hi hi ! Moi aussi , je vous aime…( Eteignons , viiiite !) **


End file.
